


First Date

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark doesn't care that he's underage - he wants a date with Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightHDfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/gifts).



> I promised ficlets for people in Team Luthor. This was for twilighthdfan who wanted "first date". Which, well, not *exactly* first date... but getting there!

# First Date

Clark sprawled across the couch and watched Lex work. Lex was very insistent that Clark was too young and he wasn't going to go out with him until Clark was eighteen and in college. Clark was just as insistent that they do something sooner. Well, they did *something* already, but kissing and necking, while particularly delightful to his teenage hormones, just wasn't all Clark wanted.

He wanted to woo Lex, he wanted to be wooed. He wanted to hold Lex's hand in public and to drape an arm over his shoulders and say to the world, "he's mine!" He wanted to have everybody look at them together and wonder how Clark managed to get the attentions of one such as Lex. Well, Clark already got that part. People could be real assholes sometimes.

"Lex, would you like to go to Maria's with me?" Clark hadn't planned on saying anything, it just kindof popped out.

Lex looked up from his computer with a curious look. "You hate fancy restaurants."

"I don't *hate* them," Clark protested.

Lex leaned back, folding his hands with a smile, "I could quote what you said about the last one..."

"You like them," Clark muttered.

With an intake of breath, Lex's whole body stilled. Then he let it out again. "A date?"

Clark nodded.

Lex ran a hand over his head, scrubbing at his baldness. "Clark..."

"Never mind." Clark sank back into the couch, irrationally disappointed. He knew what Lex's answer would be. His head dipped into his chest.

"Okay."

It took a few minutes to get through. Clark looked up, his eyes wide. "Really?"

Lex tried to smile, but it wasn't coming out so well; a bit wobbly. "Do you mind if we make it the Maria's that's in Denver? And would you care if I wore a hat?"

Clark bounded up and crossed the room before the cushion had finished falling. He kissed Lex hard, grabbing his shoulders and holding him tightly. When he withdrew, Lex was flushed and glassy-eyed.

"I don't care if you put me in funny looking glasses and give me a Mohawk. Lex, we're going on a date!" Clark whooped and picked Lex up, spinning him around before putting him back down.

Lex laughed as he wobbled, catching himself on Clark.

Clark kissed him again, and again, tiny little rapid kisses all over Lex's face, on his lips, on his nose, on his cheeks, on his eyelids...

"I think I'm glad I said yes," Lex managed eventually.

That made Clark think. "Why did you?" he asked. It would be some months yet before his birthday. He'd been sure Lex would have made him wait until then.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you," Lex said, his gaze not meeting Clark's. "You're not eighteen, but you're not a child, and I keep treating you like one."

"You don't, and you're not going to lose me." Clark let his hands drift down Lex's back, soothing him. Lex sometimes worried too much; Clark saw it as part of his duties to make sure it didn't happen too often. "But I'm glad you said yes."

Clark kissed Lex again, then happily went back to his couch and his Lex-watching. Later, after Lex had finished his work, he would show Lex just how happy he was that he said yes.

"We're going on a date," Clark proclaimed to the ceiling, a wide grin across his face.

* * *


End file.
